Talk:Fighters Collection 2017/@comment-27693625-20170308042716/@comment-26339728-20170313143503
No, I would not be surprised, I would just be generally pissed. It feels like Narukami has gotten the worst treatment in this department since day one. It's not that they are not good, and that the mechanic isn't a bad thing, it's just the lack of flexibility and placement that they allow that is the problem. Thunderstrike isn't a bad mechanic. Far from it actually. However, unless they release a way (Outside of on hit strides, and tech choices that would kill consistency in non-Vanquisher, noble, and Kaiser to an extent) to consistently allow for easy binding, the problem will remain the same. I know that the chances of that are not likely, but it would be interesting, fun, and give some non-vanquisher options the chance to be viable and playable. If the first G-guard released had not had Thunderstrike attached to it simply just to get the +5k off, then this would not bother me. It'll just be throwing salt on an open wound if they do is all. I can completely understand why people are disappointed by some of the G-Guards released, and true, they are not the most stellar thing ever, but I feel like it's a mentality of "if it is not as good as the last one or better, then we have the right to complain about it." While I admit that the Megacolony G-Guard can't get any extra shield, it does offer an interesting way to defend and get other kinds of Pluses. And while I do think that it would be very powerful to have a Nnarukami equivalent, it would not be uncalled for since they have had selective g guards that only really work a majority of the time with Vanquisher with ease, while every other clan has at least a vanilla +5 that is very easy to activate. (Pale moon is the only other clan to have a G-guard that has a keyword attached to it, HOWEVER, it was not the first g-guard of the clan so it does not count in this argument) So whenever I see someone complain that their G-Guard isn't doing Backflips and gaining a million shield, I always sigh and massage my forehead because there is so much I could say to counter their argument, but it would just be repeating a common complaint and myself. I do understand that this is just my own personal gripes and that people are free to disagree, however, I do feel that it's a valid point as it has been the common trend, and at this point while it would not surprise me, I feel like the reasons why us Narukami Players have to complain and get irritated, is much more of a viable reason as compared to the people who are complaining that the g guard doesn't get any extra shield or some other fancy bell or whistle, simply because the G-Guards are easily able to be placed into any deck, without the inclusion of a currently pushed mechanic. True, I play Vanquisher, and in those decks, the G-Guards are good. The serve a purpose and are easy to get their guard values off, so I'm not going to be sore with what the G-Guard does and if it gets shield off or not. Thunderstrike, in an of itself, is not a bad mechanic. I personally like it. But like I have said before, it is a problem with flexibility and accessibility to effects that is a problem, not the mechanic itself.